I wanna be the rain
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: E dessa noite, os seus sentimentos secretos não podiam passar em branco... Justo essa noite! CAPÍTULO NOVO!
1. I wanna be the rain

**I wanna be the rain.**

_The rain rain rain..._

_Its not enough to be the one who holds you_

_Its not enough to be the one your close to _

_I want to be so much more _

_The love that your living for_

_The air you breath_

_I wanna be everything that touches you everything._

Hermione pousou a mochila na cama, olhou para o quarto em volta vendo toda a bagunça que ali reinava, as garotas estavam em um corre-corre que não era normal, devido ao fato do horário do baile estar se aproximando. Umas estavam semi-nuas, correndo atrás de maquiagem, outras arrumando o cabelo, algumas até em pânico, e o quarto estava uma bagunça total. Hermione suspirou ao ver tudo isso.

- Ei, Mione, você não vai se arrumar? – perguntou Parvati arrumando os grampos na cabeça.

- Já já, obrigada, não tenho pressa – mentiu ao sentar na cama, na verdade, não ia ao baile, não a interessava, era somente um lugar inútil onde acompanharia de vela os novos casais de amigo, Harry e Gina; Rony e Lilá. Era inútil e sem graça. Sem contar que era doloroso, diga-se de passagem.

Ela sentou na cama, não queria que ninguém sentisse dó dela por não ir ao baile, pelo contrário, ficaria melhor em seu dormitório, muito melhor do que ver Harry, seu melhor amigo, nos braços de sua melhor amiga, e ela, simplesmente não poder fazer nada, a não ser assistir de boca fechada, e engolir as lágrimas com um nó na garganta, um nó impossível ser desfeito, tinha que encarar aquilo tudo numa boa e mostrar um sorriso falso que era absolutamente o resultado de todo o fim de suas forças juntas. Era absolutamente uma das piores coisas do mundo, por mais que forçasse, doía como nunca. Não poder chorar e ter que sorrir, era absolutamente doloroso.

Ela fechou as cortinas, não queria ser vista pelas amigas (se bem que nenhuma delas estava com tempo para reparar nisso), deitou de bruços na cama, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha e puxou um livro para ler.

Por mais tempo que passasse, Hermione percebeu que não conseguiria se concentrar na leitura, era impossível com toda aquela barulheira. Decidiu que precisava se expressar, conversar com alguém, desabafar como fazia com Gina. Mas não podia, como Hermione diria a melhor amiga toda a sua história, todo o seu amor, seu sofrimento, para a própria autora de tudo isso? E tirando Gina, não havia mais ninguém com quem Hermione pudesse contar, estava sozinha, e precisava de alguma forma por tudo aquilo para fora.

Puxou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_Eu queria poder ser o sol para te tocar, ser a música para tocar o fundo do seu coração, oh, como eu te amo, como eu queria poder tocar os seus lábios, tocar em sua pele, encostar a cabeça em seu peito e sonhar com o nosso futuro, oh! Como eu sonho com tudo isso, talvez, eu seja apenas uma boba, tola, no meio de todas entre elas, oh! Merlin, como eu pude me apaixonar por você? Oh! Céus, isso é loucura, eu sei, o meu melhor amigo está namorando a minha melhor amiga, como eu posso fazer isso? Eu sou tão maldosa assim? O que, na realidade, eu fiz para merecer tudo isso? Como eu pude apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo? Eu estou confusa com os meus pensamentos todos, tenho vontade de chorar como nunca, gritar, sair rasgando tudo e quebrando tudo, dizendo – Eu te amo!, isso é loucura, eu sei, mas, está acontecendo comigo... Eu não consigo mais passar ao seu lado e ser despercebida, oh! Céus, isso é a morte, dói ser somente sua melhor amiga, tocar em seu braço e dizer palavras carinhosas, só que sabendo que você pertence a outra pessoa, também, a minha melhor amiga. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, isso não é justo, eu... _

A essa altura, Hermione já mordia o lábio inferior com força, as lágrimas rolavam por todo o seu rosto, ela não queria fazer barulho para que suas amigas ouvissem, mas estava chorando, mais uma vez, como fazia quase todas as noites agarrada ao travesseiro, depois de passar uma tarde inteira ao lado do casal "favorito" das fofocas de Hogwarts.

- Eu te amo tanto – disse Hermione puxando uma foto de Harry na mochila, era o jornal do Torneio Tribruxo que ela guardara consigo, e acariciava o rosto de Harry com o dedo, tinha muito carinho por ele. E não soube quando exatamente esse carinho passou a ser algo mais forte do que tudo em sua vida, acima do seu amor próprio. Ela amava, demais, Harry Potter.

"Chega!" pensou irritada empurrando o jornal para dentro da mochila e limpando as lágrimas , não era dia de chorar, todos estavam animados (embora todos não tivesse passando pelo mesmo motivo que ela), mas era noite de Natal e ela não deveria ficar sofrendo desse jeito, ela precisava dar um fim nisso, esquecer, de alguma forma.

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you._

_washes away the pain. _

_I wanna be the sun that shines on you. _

_warms your world each day._

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you._

_so you never lose your way._

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face._

As cortinas se abriram, por sorte, o seu rosto já não estava mais marcado pelas lágrimas, e entre as cortinas aparecia o rosto de uma certa ruiva toda maquiada, escondendo as sardas e deixando um rosto impecavelmente bonito.

- Ei, Hermis, você não vai? – perguntou ela incrédula ao ver a amiga ainda naquele estado.

Hermione limitou-se em sentar depressa em cima do pergaminho que havia escrito.

- Não, obrigada, não estou afim! – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Ah, por que isso? – perguntou ela fazendo uma cara chateada.

- Estou naqueles dias, sabe...

- Ah, Mione, mesmo assim, isso não é motivo para ficar aqui! – disse Gina puxando-a pelo braço para fora da cama – Venha, você vai sim, de alguma forma, mas você vai!

Hermione sacudiu os ombros e deixou-se ser conduzida por Gina, mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade.

Gina obrigou Hermione a sentar em frente a penteadeira, depois de um banho bem tomado, e começou pelos cabelos, com um toque de varinha, fizeram eles ficarem perfeitamente encaracolados e presos em um penteado que nem mesmo Hermione faria tão bem. E a amiga passou pó e todos equipamentos necessários de todas as meninas.

- Ótimo, eu tenho um vestido sobrando se você quiser...

- Não, obrigada, eu tenho no guarda-roupa uma roupa que a mamãe me deu – disse se levantando – Pode descer, acredito que o Harry deva estar te esperando.

- Ah! – disse ela olhando para o relógio – De fato, oh! Esqueci do Harry, coitado, ainda bem que ele não se chateia com isso – disse ela dando os ombros – Esse foi o meu melhor namorado, não consigo acreditar o quão perfeito um homem é igual a ele! Eu, simplesmente, o amo.

Hermione, nessa hora, teve certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa errada ao ir no baile, sentia que desde já não suportaria tanta falsidade de sua parte.

- Ah, Gina, minha dor de cabeça piorou – disse ela sentando e fazendo uma cena teatral.

- Não, sem desculpas, você vai sim! – disse a ruiva autoritária – Se você não descer em 10 minutos, eu mando alguém vir te buscar – disse ela batendo a porta e saindo.

Hermione viu que não adiantava driblar Gina, resolveu por o vestido, então, foi até o guarda-roupa e viu no cabide, pendurado aquele lindo vestido azul-marinho que sua mãe lhe dera. Sua mãe era uma das pessoas com quem pudesse contar os seus segredos, mas agora, estava fora de cogitação, pois estava a quilômetros de distância dali e de toda sua vida particular, mas era sua melhor amiga, a única que a apoiava em tudo.

"_Filha, os sentimentos são seus, a vida é sua, vai girar em torno da sua felicidade, faça o que for preciso para ter o seu grande amor nessa vida!"_ ela sempre dizia isso, mas será que ela falaria a mesma coisa ao ver Hermione nessa situação com a melhor amiga?

Após colocar o vestido, encaixou os sapatos nos pés, passou a fitinha pelas pernas e deu um nó.

- Ótimo, você está linda, mas não tem ninguém para compartir os seus problemas e nem nada... Oh, céus!

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar – disse Hermione educadamente virando-se para a porta.

E seu coração parou, era Harry colocando a cabeça entre o vão da porta e virando em sua direção.

- Uau! – disse antes de qualquer coisa, e se recuperou do susto – Então, a Gina disse que você não ia descer...

- Não, eu vou sim, era só uma dor de cabeça – disse com as pernas bambas diante daquele olhar brilhante dos olhos verdes de Harry, em sua direção, ele estava absolutamente irresistível.

- Bem, ela pediu para que eu viesse buscá-la, de qualquer forma... – disse dando uma risadinha que fez Hermione se derreter. Ela tinha ouvido direito? Harry teria vindo buscá-la? Nem que fosse à força?

- Não, não terá problema, eu vou sim – disse ela indo ao banheiro para passar o último toque de perfume.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Harry já dentro.

- Claro, não tem ninguém pelada aqui – e ele riu.

- Que bom, Gina me mataria – disse naturalmente olhando a bagunça ao redor.

Hermione suspirou fundo, tentando agüentar, era demais para ela.

- Bom, vamos – disse ao sair do banheiro, perfumada.

- Claro – disse ele abrindo a porta para a amiga passar.

Hermione desceu pela sala comunal, estava completamente vazia, todos já haviam saído para o baile.

- Ah, desculpa se eu te fiz perder a festa!

- Imagina, mas é que Gina anda preocupada com você... – disse lançando um olhar preocupado a ela – Eu também! – acrescentou depressa – Você não tem almoçado direito, não tem saído direito com a gente...

- Não é nada, eu te garanto! – cortou ela olhando para o chão.

- Bom, se assim você diz...

Harry e Hermione não conversaram mais nada até chegar no Salão lotado, poupando dos detalhes maravilhosos, que para Hermione, estava a mesma coisa de sempre, Harry chegou dando um selinho em Gina, e Hermione teve que virar o rosto para não vomitar.

- Está realmente bonito, tudo aqui – disse mentindo, ela sequer conseguia achar o lugar bonito com o casal a sua frente – Onde está o Rony? – perguntou para desviar o assunto.

- Provavelmente foi dar uma voltinha com Lilá por algum canto – riu Gina pegando a mão de Harry e entrelaçando na sua – Estamos tentando pegar uma mesa, mas está realmente lotado aqui...

- Eu vou pegar bebida, tudo bem? – perguntou as duas.

- Claro – disse Gina naturalmente e Harry saiu pela direita – Ele não é um máximo? – perguntou Gina para Hermione que estava com os olhos vagando por todo o salão.

"Puta que pariu!" pensou Hermione "Até quando Gina vai ficar expondo o seu namorado lindo e perfeito na minha frente? Até eu pegar os cabelos ruivos dela e socar sua cara sardenta na parede, e ver o sangue escorrer?".

Gina riu.

- Estamos pensando em dar um avanço no nosso namoro – disse ela bem baixinho.

Hermione parou, ou melhor, tudo parou, o cenário ficou meio branco, seu coração estava descompassado, e o cérebro fora do lugar, ela tinha entendido bem?

- C-como assim? – perguntou abobada.

- Er... Bem... Harry e... Eu... Estamos pensando... Em ter a nossa primeira vez! – disse ela um pouco receosa.

Hermione segurou-se firme, muito firme.

- Vocês estão pensando em transar? – perguntou naturalmente.

- É, bem isso! – disse Gina rindo – Na Sala Precisa!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e o seu colar de diamante deslizou pelo pescoço, ela o encarou. Ela ia perder Harry para sempre, eternamente. E sentia isso mais doloroso do que nunca ao pensar na imagina deles fazendo amor na cama, trocando suor e saliva, como nunca. Hermione sentia-se desesperada, nada do que fizesse ia mudar isso, Harry e Gina iam transar, iam se tornar cada vez mais namorados e assim seria...

- Estou apertada, preciso ir ao banheiro – disse Hermione saindo correndo do Salão Principal.

Ela correu pelos próximos dez minutos sem parar, sem saber no que pensar, e sem direção a ir. Ela estava perdida, confusa, como nunca havia ficado em toda sua vida, ela ia perder Harry, e isso era o suficiente para se sentir morta. Esmagada, estraçalhada. Inútil. E chorava, como se o mundo fosse acabar, mas de fato, o seu mundo ia acabar.

_I wanna be the rain_

_Its not enough for me to be around you _

_I wanna be everything that surrounds you _

_The sun to light up on your skin _

_Each breath that your breathing in _

_Or that you need_

_I wanna be everything that touches you everything._

Ela parou olhando a lua, seu coração comprimido contra o peito, estava no topo da Torre Oeste, no máximo de Hogwarts, com a lua refletindo toda a sua luz em sua direção, o vento estava frio e brincava com o seu cabelo e o seu vestido para os lados.

Ela pôs as mãos no peito e apertou o seu colar com força, tinha ganhado ele hoje, de seus pais.

Subiu na mureta, que havia no topo e sentou, gelada pela neve natalina, colocando as pernas para fora de Hogwarts, se alguém a empurrasse, era morte na certa, mas talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa.

Chorava até a maquiagem descer por todo o seu vestido.

- Hermione! – disse duas mãos colando em seus ombros, ela assustou de modo que tropeçou e escorregou da mureta e caiu, mas as duas mãos se agarraram em seu braço.

- Rony! – disse ela sentindo a sua vida passar em sua cabeça – Por favor...

- Hermione! – disse ele desesperado e a puxando pelo braço – Eu não vou deixar você cair!

- Por favor... – disse ela – Se não me salvar, apenas...

- Não! Eu vou te salvar – disse ele com força a puxando de volta – Pise com força entre as pedras e tente subir! – ordenou e ela o fez.

Rony a puxou com mais força e em poucos minutos a garota abraçava o ruivo como nunca.

- Obrigada, Rony – disse chorando ainda mais – Obrigada por salvar a minha vida.

Nisso, Harry subia as escadas e viu a cena dos dois abraçados, juntinhos, colados, e Rony dando um beijo no topo de sua testa.

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you_

_washes away the pain _

_I wanna be the sun that shines on you _

_warms your world each day_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you _

_So you never lose your way_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face._

- Ah! – disse ele virando as costas e saindo, segurava alguma coisa na mão – Desculpa se estou atrapalhando...

- Não, não, Harry, não está – apressou Rony em dizer, ele já estava na metade da escadaria – Eu só vim ajudar Hermione, vi ela correndo feito uma bala do Salão, inclusive, Lilá está me esperando...

- Oh! – disse Harry – Tudo bem, então? – disse apontando para os dois.

- Não, nós não estamos namorando – disse Rony rindo e Hermione o soltou, virando as costas e voltando a encarar a lua – Só vim saber se precisava de ajuda...

- Ah, okay, então, eu volto mais tarde! – disse voltando a descer.

- Não, eu já estava de saída, Lilá ficou plantada, coitada, acho que não entendeu nada... Ou se entendeu, vai me matar – virou as costas e saiu – Podem conversar à vontade!

Rony passou por ele dando alguns tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Boa sorte, Harry!

_I wanna be the rain_

_And even in your sleep _

_when your dreaming _

_I wanna be the only thing you see _

_wont you be there in everything_

Harry apertou o pergaminho nas mãos e ficou encarando as costas de Hermione após a saída de Rony.

Hermione ainda de costas, disse.

- Pode falar, meus ouvidos são seus!

- Er... Eu acho que entendi o que está acontecendo. E eu sinto muito por tudo...

Hermione voltou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Não, Harry, você não sente! – disse ela – É a pior coisa do mundo... Chega a ser insuportável e dói como nunca!

Harry encarou suas costas e aproximou.

- Desculpa...

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you_

_washes away the pain _

_I wanna be the sun that shines on you _

_warms your world each day_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you _

_so you never lose your way_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face_

Hermione parou, e limpou as lágrimas com o dedão.

- Não, Harry, tudo bem, está tudo certo...

- Eu sempre achei que fosse virar em alguma coisa, afinal, vocês são amigos há sete anos.

- O que? – perguntou assustada.

- Er... Eu sei que você e o Rony sempre brigam e... Isso poderia resultar em alguma coisa... E...

- O que? – repetiu ela, incrédula, virando-se para ele.

Harry ficou parado segurando o pergaminho nas mãos.

- Desculpa, Hermione, mas eu li o que estava na sua cama, você escreveu uma carta desabafando, dizendo que estava amando o seu melhor amigo e...

- Ah! V-você leu? – perguntou ela assustada.

- Sim, bom, os seus melhores amigos são apenas dois, e eu deduzi: Ah! Eu e o Rony... Bem, só pode ser o Rony, não é mesmo? Vocês sempre tiveram uma quedinha juntos, e além do mais... – ia dizendo Harry sem parar.

- Não, Harry! – cortou ela rapidamente, e séria.

- Não? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo sim, mas não é o Rony! – disse ela olhando em seus olhos, sentindo perder o chão aos seus pés.

_I wanna be the rain_

_That washes away the pain _

_I wanna be the _

_Rain_

_Rain.._

_The Rain._

continua

**Nota:** I wanna be the rain – RBD, vale a pena, e é em inglês!


	2. A tu lado

**RBD - A Tu Lado.  
**

_**A pesar de algunos cuentos.**_

_**y la lluvia en el camino.**_

_**A tu lado se que esta el destino.**_

- Como assim, Hermione? Como assim, er... Como não é o Rony? – perguntou Harry andando de um lado para o outro sem conseguir encarar a amiga.

- É, Harry, não é viagem minha, mas desde sempre, eu sempre gostei de você, sempre apoiei você nas horas mais difíceis! Eu estive ao seu lado o tempo todo, Harry James Potter! Isso não é justo! – gritou um pouco alterada – Você que pensa que foi fácil pra mim esse tempo todo? Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, sempre! E de repente, você e a Gina saem por aí, de mãos dadas, trocando beijinhos na minha frente! Sabe quantas vezes eu chorei por sua culpa? Sabe?

- Não... – resmungou sem palavras, ainda de costas.

- Porque é assim mesmo, você não se importa se as pessoas à sua volta estão te ajudando ou não, você sequer agradeceu alguma vez por eu ter te ajudado, você sequer alguma vez notou a minha presença na sua frente, você sequer notou que eu virava o rosto a cada vez que via a sua língua penetrando na boca da Gina! E sabe quanto isso me doeu? Você sabe?

- Eu... Sinto... – ia dizendo.

- Não! Você não sente absolutamente nada! Você é tão insensível e cruel quanto Voldemort!

- Não... Diga...

- Você, Harry, obrigada por destruir a minha vida! Obrigada por me fazer passar noites em claro sonhando como seria o dia seguinte, se no dia seguinte você me notaria. Obrigada, Harry, por ter me feito sofrer esse tempo todo, e por escolher Gina, que nunca, nunca, lhe ajudou em nada, nem durante a busca da Pedra Filosofal, muito menos na Câmara Secreta, ainda menos quando EU tive coragem de ir ao seu lado salvar a pele de seu padrinho e de Bicuço, levando em conta também durante o Torneio Tribruxo, eu, fui a única pessoa, com exceção de Hagrid, que esteve ao seu lado, o tempo todo te ajudando, fiquei acordada até tarde da noite, gastando as minhas últimas energias para ajudá-lo a vencer aquele maldito Torneio, e o Baile – ela parou para dar uma risada irônica – Não acredito que dispensei o Krum por sua causa, realmente, não acredito... E tudo que eu recebo em troca? Sabe...

- A Gina é sua amiga, não devia falar isso dela! – falou alto, virando-se para Hermione, ficando frente a frente, bufando, ambos.

- E isso não muda em nada. Eu gosto da Gina como sempre gostei, ela não tem culpa se você a escolheu. Aliás, você também não tem culpa, não é mesmo? Quem mandou eu ficar a maior parte do tempo te ajudando, sendo que você nem precisava da minha ajuda, tinha o Rony, e a Gina também, para ajudar em tudo, mas não, eu...

- Obrigado.

- Eu sempre... Quê? – perguntou franzindo o cenho, como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

- Eu disse, "Obrigado"! – falou simplesmente, sério.

- Você pensa que é fácil, não é Harry? – seus olhos encheram de lágrimas – Tudo bem, vai em frente, você e a Gina... Esperaram meses para ter a primeira vez... Está na hora! – disse ela virando as costas.

Hermione agarrou o vestido com as mãos para não encostar-se ao chão, e foi descendo as escadas.

- Hermione, espera! – disse ela a puxando pelo braço.

- A gente precisa conversar – disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Não, a gente não tem mais nada para conversar, acho que já disse tudo o que precisava dizer durante esse tempo todo...

- Hermione, eu sinto muito, por tudo. De verdade – falou sinceramente – E gostaria que você me perdoasse por minha falta de sensibilidade... Eu nunca quis te magoar, e você sabe disso! – ele colocou alguns fios soltos de cabelo da garota atrás da orelha, ela sentiu o seu corpo tremer igual se tivesse tomando um choque na tomada, ficou toda arrepiada.

- Sai, Harry. Não encosta em mim – e violenta, tirou o braço do garoto de seu rosto – A Gina está te esperando lá embaixo...

- Eu sei... Eu já estou descendo... Mas antes eu preciso falar com você.

Ela desviou o olhar para o piso de pedras, tentando fingir que não estava acontecendo aquilo de verdade.

- Estou te ouvindo...

**_A pesar del viento fuerte._**

**_A pesar de los naufrágios._**

**_A tu lado se que estoy a salvo._**

Harry ergueu seu queixo com os dedos.

- Quero falar olhando pra você.

- Não me encosta, Potter! – e violentamente, tirou o seu braço de novo.

- Eu preciso falar com você, apenas me escute. Eu sinto muito se você se apaixonou por mim, é verdade, eu sempre achei que você me considerasse como um amigo, afinal, quem foi que me apoiou com o namoro de Cho?

- Eu não te apoiei! – respondeu entre os dentes – Eu quase voei no seu pescoço naquela noite na sala comunal, quando você e ela tinham se beijando, enquanto o Rony ficou caçoando de você. Se você não percebeu, na mesma hora, eu inventei que estava escrevendo uma carta ao Krum, para ver o que você faria... E você, não fez nada. _Como sempre._

- Desculpa... Eu, realmente, não percebi o que se passava...

- Agora, é tarde, Harry – disse ela puxando o braço de volta – O tempo passou e você está com a Gina. Aliás, você estaria ainda melhor com ela, se eu não tivesse atrapalhado.

- Não diga isso! Me aborrece... – comentou com a voz melancólica – Eu me sinto mais culpado do que já estou...

Hermione virou o rosto para chorar.

- Harry, eu só quero te pedir um favor... Nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, volte a falar comigo – ela virou as costas e saiu correndo.

Harry ficou parado, no meio do corredor tentando digerir as palavras que ela havia dito, porém, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele não podia ver a sua vida, _sem_ Hermione. Era simplesmente como tirar as raízes de uma árvore brutalmente da terra e fazer com que ela sobreviva.

**_Tu me vuelves invencible._**

**_No conozco lo imposible._**

**_Si volteo y te encuentro aqui._**

Assim que ele voltou ao salão, notou que a festa continuara mesmo que ele estivesse lá em cima, gritando, e brigando com Hermione. Gina tinha os olhos atentos, e estava parada na porta do Salão Principal, procurando pelo garoto e correu ao seu encontro.

- O que aconteceu, vida? – perguntou ela lhe dando um selinho doce.

- Nada – sibilou tentando desviar os olhos da garota, não conseguia encará-la, sentia que alguma coisa estava diferente. Não era como antes... Sabia que a afirmação de Hermione tinha mudado sua vida, não sabia em que sentido, mas tinha mudado, de algum modo. Mas não era em relação ao coração.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – perguntou séria, afastando-se.

- Eu e Hermione brigamos, foi só isso! – cortou e em seguida contornou a garota e foi para dentro do Salão Principal, mas a ruiva não desistiu, continuou em sua cola.

- O que você e Hermione andaram fazendo? Por que brigaram?

Harry passou a mão pelos fios de cabelos rebeldes e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Gina, depois a gente conversa, tudo bem?

Ela grudou em seu braço, e firmou os pés no chão, não querendo que ele movesse um centímetro sequer do lugar.

- Precisamos conversar _agora_! – falou ela ainda mais séria.

- Ótimo, então vamos para o jardim, lá teremos um pouco de privacidade – resmungou olhando ao redor e vendo muitas pessoas observando o casal.

**_A la orilla de algún beso._**

**_A la orilla de tus manos._**

_**Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado.**_

**_A la orilla de un suspiro._**

**_A la orilla de tu abrazo._**

**_Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado, siempre a tu lado._**

Harry levou Gina pelas mãos até o jardim, o ar estava um pouco mais fresco do que lá dentro e havia um grande número de alunos trocando intimidade entre as árvores e arbustos.

- Pronto, aqui está bom! – disse ele voltando para a namorada.

- Agora me conta porque você está diferente, aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? – perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando, sentindo uma inquietação no estômago, ela não queria nunca, nem pensar sobre o assunto de perder Harry. Ela o amava demais para isso. Seria capaz de uma besteira.

- A Hermione me contou algo que jamais suspeitei em toda a minha vida!

- O-o que ela te disse? – gaguejou Gina com medo. Suas mãos tremiam ao segurar as mãos de Harry. Ela sentia que alguma coisa estava diferente, espiritualmente.

- Ela disse que... Que... Gostava de mim! – desabou em um suspiro e sentiu que seus pés estavam fora do lugar, não conseguia sentir o chão.

- Ora! Disso eu já sabia – suspirou Gina aliviada ajeitando a franja que cortava sua testa diagonalmente – Ufa...

- Eu quero dizer, no sentido de... Amar! – devolveu percebendo que Gina não entendera muito bem a situação que estava.

- Oh não! – gritou Gina meio que histericamente e colocando as duas mãos na boca, afastou de Harry, chocada, parecendo que ele tinha acabado de afirmar que era um dementador – Não!

- É...

- Não acredito! Não!

- Eu também não sabia...

- Como a Hermione foi capaz? – perguntou Gina tirando as mãos da boca e buscando algum lugar com os olhos para sentar, começou a chorar ali mesmo – Hermione não seria capaz disso...

Harry foi até Gina, mas ela o empurrou levemente com a mão, pelo peitoral.

- Harry, eu... Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo com a gente...

- Gina, não fique assim... Não aconteceu nada entre a gente, nós somos somente amigos. Nunca vai acontecer nada, entenda isso...

- Ah, Harry! – ela agarrou o namorado pelo pescoço e enterrou o rosto em seu peitoral – Eu não quero isso... Eu não acredito nisso... Ela... O Rony... Sempre achei...

- Eu também pensei que fosse ele... Mas eu li uma carta que ela andou escrevendo, tipo de um diário... E a gente conversou.

Gina afastou novamente, com o rosto lavado em lágrimas.

- O que vocês conversaram?

- A gente decidiu que não devíamos mais conversar... Nunca mais. Acho que ela confundiu as coisas, era somente amizade... E...

- Vocês brigaram?

- Sim, ela disse que nunca mais devíamos voltar a ser falar, e eu vou respeitar a opinião dela.

Gina caiu de joelhos e abraçou a cintura de Harry.

- Eu não acredito que esteja fazendo isso pelo nosso namoro...

- Eu faria tudo por você, Gina, afinal, eu te amo – disse não com a mesma sinceridade e intensidade das outras vezes.

**_A pesar de la tormenta._**

**_Que golpea nuestra barca._**

**_A tu lado siempre estoy en calma._**

Meia hora depois, podia se dizer que estavam em um velório e não em uma festa, Harry decidiu que era hora de se deitar, e Gina foi junto, definitivamente o encontro amoroso dos dois na Sala Precisa não tinha mais clima, estava totalmente estragado. E os dois subiram, com os braços enroscados.

- Não aconselho você ir falar com ela, agora – opinou Harry assim que entrou na Sala Comunal, totalmente vazia já que estavam todos na festa. O fogo crepitava lentamente na lareira, e o lugar parecia ter um clima pesado, mesmo vazio e aconchegante.

- Eu não vou falar com ela, _hoje_ – concordou parando de frente a ele, com a lareira à sua direita.

Harry caminhou os dedos na franja que estava na testa de Gina, e parou os dedos em seu rosto, ao lado da orelha.

- Eu não quero que fique aborrecida com ela, também. Promete? A nossa amizade acabou, mas isso não significa que você deva brigar com ela. Promete mesmo?

- Prometo – concordou Gina encostando o rosto no peitoral do rapaz e abraçando-o com muita força, sentira que quase o perdera nessa noite, e não podia nem sonhar com isso – Eu te amo muito, Harry. Muito mesmo. E nada vai atrapalhar o nosso namoro.

- Eu também te amo – disse beijando a sua testa e subindo para o seu quarto.

**_A pesar de lo difícil._**

**_A pesar de los tropiezos._**

**_A tu lado nada me da miedo._**

Harry deitou na cama ainda com o sentimento de culpa nas costas. Arrumou as suas vestes no canto da penteadeira, tomou um banho bem gelado para ver se conseguia se livrar daquele peso na consciência. Ajeitou-se na cama, e cobriu-se até o queixo, olhando o luar através do vão mínimo de suas cortinas. Como as coisas podiam ficar de ponta cabeça assim, tão de repente? Como há algumas horas ele pudera ser uma pessoa tão inocente? Como horas atrás ele pudera tomar café, colocando uma cereja na boca de Gina, e beijá-la no café da manhã, na frente de Hermione, e nessa hora provavelmente estava querendo chorar. Como ele pudera ser assim? Tão, tão burro ao mesmo tempo tão insensível? Era um trasgo. Pior que isso, como Hermione dissera, era como Voldemort.

Remoia-se de culpa na cama, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, a não ser em ver Hermione chorar daquele jeito, como nunca havia feito, nunca mesmo. Ela não era do tipo de pessoa que parecia se importar com o amor, apenas dedicava a maioria do seu tempo com livros, e livros. E não com o amor.

- Ela também é um ser humano – disse uma vozinha irritante em sua cabeça – E assim como você... Ela deve estar lá, em seu quarto, em uma hora dessas... Provavelmente assim como você, cheio de culpa...

Harry tentou tirar isso da cabeça durante quase uma hora, tentou lembrar de vários momentos de sua vida que não houvesse Hermione, mas só então lembrou que esses momentos não existiam, quase não. Pelo menos os felizes, e os melhores. E mais uma vez, sentiu-se ainda mais pesado devido à culpa. Hermione também devia estar rolando na cama... Sem sono.

- Eu preciso vê-la! – disse jogando as cobertas para longe do corpo.

_**Tu me vuelves invencible**_

**_No conozco lo imposible_**

**_Si volteo y te encuentro aquí_**

Como ele conseguiu subir até o quarto do sétimo ano foi um mistério. Só não era um mistério para ele e sua Firebolt. Mas em todo caso, chegou até lá e não parou para bater na porta, adentrou e fechou logo em seguida. Caminhou algumas camas tentando localizar a de Hermione, sabia que ela estava ali, ou deveria estar. Era a cama dela, e puxou as cortinas devagar.

- Quem é? – perguntou ela com voz entupida, ainda estava chorando.

- Sou eu, Hermione! Harry!

Ela se remexeu, parecia ter sentado.

- Eu disse para não me procurar mais!

- Desculpa, eu não resisti – comentou ele – Eu precisava saber como você está...

Ela se remexeu inquieta, pareceu pensar em uma resposta e logo ela veio.

- Estou bem, como pode ver, agora pode voltar ao seu dormitório...

Ele sentou na pontinha da cama e murmurou baixinho.

- Desculpa... Eu não consigo.

- Não ouvi...

- Eu não consigo! – disse claramente – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Alguma coisa não está certa... Acho que precisamos esclarecer as coisas...

Harry ficou um tempo em silêncio, e Hermione ficou enxergando o contorno de seu corpo no escuro.

- Harry, nós já conversamos... Por favor, volte ao seu dormitório e tudo vai ficar bem...

- Não vai ficar bem, eu não vou ficar bem sem você.

Hermione sentiu o coração desmanchar, era como se ela fosse feita de gelo e em um simples minuto estivesse derretendo.

**_A la orilla de algún beso._**

**_A la orilla de tus manos._**

**_Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado. _**

**_(Siempre a tu lado...)_**

**_A la orilla de un suspiro._**

**_A la orilla de tu abrazo._**

**_Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado, siempre a tu lado._**

**_(Siempre a tu lado...)_**

Hermione engatinhou pela cama e foi até o moreno, abraçou com toda força que podia, ele retribuiu sentindo o perfume adocicado, apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela e encarou o seu travesseiro.

- Eu não posso deixar de te ver... Você apareceu primeiro em minha vida do que a Gina... Você esteve lá sempre que eu precisei... Você sempre me salvou... Não a Gina.

Hermione agarrou o garoto pelas vestes para não cair da cama, voltara a chorar, talvez fosse de felicidade, ele estava reconhecendo tudo o que ela fizera por ele. Era decididamente um começo.

- Eu não quero me afastar de você, nunca! Nunca!

Ela o apertou com força contra o seu corpo.

- Se eu tivesse dito "sim" ao Vítor Krum... Tudo podia ser diferente... Tudo... Harry!

Ele abraçado, imaginou a cena, Vítor e Hermione se beijando, sentiu-se incomodado.

- Um 'não' insignificante... Que mudou a minha vida, as nossas vidas... Hoje, eu poderia ser feliz... Hoje, você e a Gina poderiam fazer amor sem se importar comigo e...

- Não diga isso! – cortou Harry – Eu não... Não queria que você ficasse com o "idiota" do Krum.

- Você acha o Krum idiota? – perguntou fazendo voz de criança.

Harry não respondeu, continuou calado, mas o silêncio significava um sim, com muita clareza.

**_A la orilla de algún beso._**

**_A la orilla de tus manos._**

_**déjame vivir siempre a tu lado.**_

**_(Siempre a tu lado...)_**

**_A la orilla de un suspiro._**

**_A la orilla de tu abrazo._**

**_Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado, siempre a tu lado..._**

**_(Siempre a tu lado...)_**

Gina tirou o vestido, olhando para o espelho com um olhar triste, sentia-se caindo aos pedaços. A sua noite não se realizara por completo. Não estava completa, não estava feliz. Tantas coisas aconteceram, tantos segredos em apenas uma noite...

- Mais um problema para você, Gina! – e tomou um banho bem gelado para ver se tudo passava, se sua cabeça parasse de pensar nessa terrível situação, mas não.

Demorou quase duas horas para que conseguisse botar a cabeça no travesseiro, após ficar secando seu cabelo e tudo mais. E sabia que estava sem sono.

Que tipo de amiga era ela? Não ia conversar com Hermione? O que diria no dia seguinte?

"Eu não posso ficar me remoendo assim..."

Gina vestiu seu robe laranja, e desceu as escadarias em direção ao quarto de Hermione, abriu a porta, e deu de cara com a escuridão.

Então, ouviu.

"- Você acha o Krum idiota? – perguntou fazendo voz de criança".

Silêncio. Hermione estava acordada. E parecia estar com alguém, óbvio, havia feito uma pergunta. Ela sentia aquele perfume... Puxou a varinha, estendeu.

- _Lumus! _Harry? Hermione? – eles estavam aninhados (para não dizer, enroscados um no outro).

_Continua... _

**N/A: **_Lady, Lech, Liz, Mila, Dora, Myn. Muito obrigado pelas reviews. Amei, e espero que vocês continuem comigo sempre. Obrigado. Beijos. _


	3. Inalcanzable

**Inalcanzable – RBD – **

**Capítulo 05.**

- O... O que é isso? – berrou Gina em resposta com a varinha apontada na direção dos dois.

Hermione se desenroscou dos braços de Harry e afastou.

- Nós não estávamos... Nada! – conseguiu responder tentando afagar os soluços.

Harry saltou da cama e ficou de frente à Gina.

- Eu... Eu vim conversar com ela!

- Ah! Eu vi mesmo – murmurou a namorada fechando a cara – Quer saber de uma coisa, Harry? Eu sempre achei que vocês dois se merecessem! Chega! – e saiu batendo a porta.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro e viu Hermione encolhida em um canto.

- Vai atrás dela – sugeriu Hermione – Eu... Eu sou apenas sua amiga.

- Você vai ficar bem, não vai? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, embora o coração dissesse que não.

Harry deixou o quarto sem pensar duas vezes.

"Eu... Eu que sempre estive ao lado dele... Olha o que ganhei" ela agarrada ao travesseiro contemplou a solidão a sua volta.

**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez**

_Te sinto tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão perto_

**Descifrando tu silencio**

_Decifrando seu silêncio_

- Eu não estava fazendo nada do que você está pensando! – berrou Harry ao entrar no quarto de Gina, que por sinal era bem mais desorganizado do que de Hermione.

- E como sabe o que eu estou pensando? – murmurou nervosa agitando a varinha na direção da cama para que ficasse arrumada, estava muito nervosa e sequer conseguia pensar no que estava fazendo.

- Pelo seu jeito... Eu sei que você está interpretando mal o que você viu...

Ela piscou os olhos firmemente em sua direção.

- Juro, Harry... Juro que eu não vou tolerar vocês dois juntos, ainda mais depois da declaração...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Gina... Gina, você sabe que eu amo você!

- Eu vi mesmo!

Harry parou suspirando diante dela.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Eu faço o que você quiser... Vamos, fala!

- Eu... – ela parou sacudindo a cabeça – Esquece... Você nunca faria isso!

- Claro que faria, diga-me o que é!

Gina colocou as duas mãos na cintura.

- Se... Se você prometer que nunca mais vai falar com ela... A gente pode voltar!

- O que?!? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Viu? Eu sabia! – disse ela sentando na cama e puxando as cortinas – Você não ia conseguir... Agora boa-noite!

Harry sentiu um tijolo afundar no estômago, ele não saberia se conseguia viver sem Gina... Ele gostava demais dela... E não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ela!

- Não... Não, Gina... Vamos conversar melhor!

O rosto da ruiva apareceu entre as cortinas varridas.

- Aceita?

Ele deu um suspiro, pareceu pensar.

- Tudo bem. Se for pelo bem do nosso namoro!

Hermione que estava atrás da porta conseguiu segurar o soluço do choro de volta para o quarto.

**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel**

_Então me imagino fazendo parte dos seus sentimentos._

**Pero pierdo en el intento**

_Mas me arruino nesse propósito._

O café da manhã de Hermione no dia seguinte foi acompanhado da solidão, se o Harry prometeu que não ia mais conversar com ela, seria melhor facilitar as coisas para ele.

- Nossa, Hermione, você está horrível – comentou Lilá ao sentar ao seu lado.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso – respondeu azeda. Sabia que sua aparência não era uma das melhores, mas ele não estava muito paciente para tolerar as pessoas em sua volta, ainda mais depois de ter passado a noite em claro.

- Oi Mione! – cumprimentou Luna ao passar as mãos pelas vestes para sentar no banco da Grifinória – Você viu o Rony levantar?

- Não – murmurou ela acostumada com a presença de Luna na mesa da Grifinória. Ela deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para procurar o amigo ruivo mas não o encontrou, ao invés disso seus olhares se cruzaram com Harry que por sinal tinha acabado de acordar.

"Droga!" xingou-se mentalmente "Por culpa dessa lambisgóia psicopata!" pensou sobre Luna. Hermione vinha tentando ficar de costas o tempo todo para a porta do Salão de Entrada com o objetivo de não ter de encarar Harry e muito menos Gina.

- Olha! O Harry veio sem a Gina! – comentou Luna.

"Não vou olhar... Não vou olhar..." repetiu-se mentalmente tentando se esforçar ao máximo.

- Ah! Não... Que alívio! Ela chegou por trás e o beijou! – murmurou Luna.

- Luna, se quiser ficar narrando o que os casais estão fazendo, sugiro que vá até o quarto das sextanistas da Grifinória e fique espiando pela fechadura!

Parvati acabou de reunir à Lilá.

- Não, agora ela não está mais lá com o namorado – murmurou Hermione encarando Parvati pelo canto de olho.

Rony não demorou a chegar, como sempre atrasado e com o cabelo todo bagunçado. Obviamente, nem Harry, nem Gina se reuniram ao quinteto. Hermione sentia-se terrível em ser a única solteira do grupo.

E a sineta tocou.

- Vamos, Rony! Flitiwinck! – disse Hermione pegando a mochila.

- Só mais um beijinho? – pediu Luna e Rony fez meia volta.

- Aff! – ela assoprou as franjas e não esperou por Rony sabendo que ia cabular a primeira aula.

No caminho todo, Hermione fez o trajeto sozinha pensando em corresponder com Vitor, sentia saudade de alguém que pudesse entendê-la.

Escolheu uma das carteiras do fundo, mentalizando o que escreveria para o búlgaro mais tarde.

"Talvez eu não seja tão feia assim... Aliás, Vitor já saiu comigo... E olha que ele conheceu centenas de outras garotas..." pensou ela ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos e para a sua surpresa Harry entrou e parou por alguns míseros segundos.

"Lembre-se: Desviar o olhar... Desviar o olhar..." mentalmente pensou e virou a cabeça para a janela a fim de encarar o céu azul.

Harry estava seguindo rigorosamente à promessa de Gina, tinha até mesmo escolhido um lugar bem afastado de Hermione, e sempre eles sentavam perto na aula de Feitiços para cochichar, enquanto abria a mochila, Hermione não resistiu e passeou os olhos pelo amigo.

"Se soubesse... Se ele soubesse o quanto eu sou apaixonada por ele... Eu daria a minha vida no lugar da dele..." suspirou-a.

**Y por más que busco darte amor**

_E por mais que eu procuro te dar amor_

**Nunca te fijaste en mi**

_Você nunca me nota_

**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti**

_Se soubesse que posso morrer por você, por você..._

- Oi – disse Neville de surpresa.

- Oi Neville – cumprimentou ela educadamente – Trás boas notícias?

- As mesmas de sempre – comentou sacudindo os ombros – E você?

"As piores... O menino que eu amo prometeu nunca mais olhar na minha cara!"

- As mesmas também! – limitou-se a dizer e fuçou na mochila para achar os seus livros.

Passar um dia inteiro sem falar com Harry foi quase fatal para Hermione, mas ela o máximo possível para não esbarrar com ele, e ele não se esforçava nem um pouco de ir conversar com ela.

Naquela mesma noite, Hermione sentou em frente à lareira e pegou um caderno de capa-dura, colocou um pergaminho por cima e começou a escrever uma carta a Krum.

_Querido Vítor Krum,_

_Não sei como andam as coisas por aí, aliás, faz muito tempo que a gente não se vê, gostaria de saber se está tudo bem... Como andam as coisas... _

_Acredito que esteja ocupado por causa da nova temporada de Quadribol que vem acontecendo na América, e acredito também que esteja namorando, afinal, deve ser um dos garotos mais disputados de toda a celebridade bruxa! _

_Queria saber se tem algum tempinho para a sua velha amiga, preciso muito conversar com alguém que me entende... Alguém como você... _

_Tenho o final de semana que vem disponível para ir a Hogsmeade. Será que poderíamos nos encontrar? Isto é, se a sua namorada não ficar com ciúmes. _

_Beijos, _

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione finalizou com o ponto final e como se tivesse cronometrado, Harry entrou com o Mapa do Maroto às mãos.

- Oi – disse ele meio sem graça.

- Oi – limitou-se ela a responder, secamente.

- Estive andando pelo castelo... E vi você acordada até esse horário – ele sacudiu os ombros – Estranhei... Você não é de ficar acordada!

- É! – respondeu seca e passou por ele com uma carta nas mãos.

Ele a segurou.

- Você vai sair da Torre da Grifinória a esse horário?

- Qual é? – murmurou ela puxando o braço de volta – Eu faço o que eu quiser!

- Por que... Por que você está diferente?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não sei como diferente, agora com licença – virou as costas e saiu andando.

No meio do corredor, Harry saltou para fora do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Já é tarde da noite...

- Eu sou monitora! – gabou-se a menina mostrando-lhe o emblema – Desculpa se você não se lembra disso, aliás, você não teve competência o suficiente para ter um!

- Sério! O que você tem? – murmurou ele encurtando os passos até ela.

Hermione prendeu a respiração antes de continuar.

- Ué, não devia cumprir a promessa da sua namorada?

- Ah! Você não andou... Você andou ouvindo?

Hermione não respondeu, mas era óbvio.

- Agora com licença porque eu tenho mais o que fazer! – ela girou os calcanhares mas Harry a tomou pelo braço novamente.

- Eu... Eu não quero brigar com você, Hermione!

- Não sei do que está falando – fez-se ela de desentendida – Quem briga são amigos e como não somos nada disso! Agora me solta!

- Você vai... Você vai se arrepender por essas palavras! – ele sibilou próximo a ela.

As lágrimas vieram com uma súbita pressa em direção aos olhos. Estaria ouvindo isso mesmo da boca de Harry? Do próprio Harry?

- Boa noite! – murmurou ele a soltando.

E foi-se embora... De volta para a Torre da Grifinória... Para os braços de Gina!

**Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante**

_Inalcançável como uma estrela, tão distante_

**Un amor casi imposible**

_Um amor quase impossível_

**Invisible como el aire**

_Invisível como o ar_

**Eres tan inalcanzable**

_Você é tão inalcançável_

A segunda noite foi um pouco pior do que a primeira, ela tinha ouvido da boca do próprio amigo... Ele não queria mais vê-la!

A amiga ao ir tomar café olhava esperançosa para o céu, mesmo sabendo que talvez Krum nem tivesse recebido a carta, mas no fundo, tinha esperança de revê-lo muito em breve.

O quanto antes... Melhor!

Dessa vez, ao entrar no Salão Principal, Harry e Gina já tinham escolhido seus lugares, Rony e Luna estavam próximos e acenavam dizendo a ela.

- Ei... Senta aqui!

Harry e Gina não falaram nada, apenas encararam o café da manhã.

- Não, obrigada! Vou sentar com Neville! – apontou ela com a cabeça.

Hermione passou reto por eles com ar de superioridade e foi se reunir a Neville.

- Viu alguma coruja por aí? – perguntou cruzando os dedos embaixo da mesa.

- Não... Esperando cartas?

- É, quem sabe... Surpresas acontecem!

No meio do café, a sineta tocou e ela foi obrigada a ajudar Neville a reunir o material e desceram para as masmorras sentindo o ar gélido vindo dos campos de quadribol ao passarem pelo Saguão de Entrada.

Ela e Neville escolheram um lugar próximo aos sonserinos, Hermione preferia ouvir a provocação dos Malfoys a sentar com Harry.

- Hermione está agindo de um jeito estranho, não? – comentou Rony com Harry e Hermione ouviu mesmo de longe.

- Hm, é! – disse meio enigmático.

Snape não demorou a aparecer com o seu habitual rosto carrancudo, exigiu que os alunos começassem a fazer suas próprias poções, ao descer os olhos em Hermione e Neville próximos, crispou os lábios e desceu os degraus do tablado até o casal.

- Vocês acham que podem zombar diante da minha cara, não é? Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória! – murmurou para os dois.

- Longbottom, troque de lugar com o Potter, quero ver do que o Weasley é capaz de te ensinar a fazer!

Hermione ergueu o braço para o professor enquanto Neville guardava o material protestando.

- Eu... Eu não quero sentar com o Potter, professor!

- Eu não lhe perguntei! Se não estiver satisfeita, pode sair! – e apontou para a porta.

Harry chegou assim que Neville tinha saído e colocou o seu material em cima da escrivaninha.

- Eu... Eu não pedi isso – murmurou abrindo o zíper.

- Eu... Eu não vou tolerar você! – devolveu Hermione guardando os livros de volta na mochila – Com licença, professor – disse ela em sua direção.

Hermione fez uma coisa que nunca ninguém pensou que ela fosse fazer na vida. Ela levantou da cadeira, colocou a mochila nos ombros e deixou a sala. Todos ficaram de boca aberta, inclusive Draco.

- A briga deve ter sido feia – murmurou Pansy – Ou finalmente ela percebeu o quanto Potter é insuportável!

**Tan sublime como un angel**

_Tão sublime como um anjo_

**Un amor casi imposible**

_Um amor quase impossível_

**Como fuego que no arde**

_Como fogo que não queima_

**Te me as vuelto inalcanzable...inalcanzable**

_Você se tornou inalcançável... Inalcançável..._

Hermione não tinha muita consciência do que havia acabado de fazer, mas sentiu vontade de chorar e não se reprimiu por isso, enfiou as duas mãos no rosto e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem.

Ela correu para o banheiro feminino e lá ficou trancada por um bom tempo, ouviu garotas vindo e saindo, ouviu algumas fofocas durante os intervalos mas não saiu, até que para o seu espanto, a porta do banheiro foi fechada e trancada com um feitiço.

- Eu sei que você está aqui – disse uma voz e ela reconheceu, era Harry – Acho que está na hora de agirmos como adultos!

- Saia daqui! – disse zangada.

- Não vou até conversarmos!

- Você não pode... Você não pode invadir o banheiro das garotas! Eu vou lhe dar uma detenção!

- Eu não me importo – respondeu – Mais vale passar o restante do ano letivo limpando estatuetas do que perder a minha melhor amiga.

E ela resolveu abrir a porta, Harry estava parado diante dela.

- Eu... Eu não vou continuar com isso, é muita idiotice da minha parte – disse ele sério e tão maduro.

- Eu... Eu não quero estragar o seu relacionamento com a Gina!

- Mas eu não quero estragar o meu relacionamento com você, Hermione! Ficar brigado assim com você só me faz pensar em uma coisa... Eu não vivo sem a sua amizade!

As pernas dela viraram geléia. Estaria Harry Potter dizendo isso?

**Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad**

_Sigo vivendo no rumo da sua solidão_

**Cuando alguien te lastima**

_Quando alguém te magoa_

**Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más**

_Que vontade de te dizer que não há ninguém mais_

**Que te ame sin medida**

_Que te ame sem medidas_

- Eu não queria te deixar pior... Não queria piorar o seu relacionamento – disse ela séria.

- Eu... Eu gosto muito da Gina – disse olhando fundo nos olhos de Hermione – Mas gosto muito mais de você!

Ela estava chorando outra vez.

- Por tudo o que você fez... Eu não teria sobrevivido... Não teria chegado sequer ao segundo ano em Hogwarts! Sem Hermione Jane Granger não existiria Harry James Potter!

Ela deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca.

- Sem Ginevra Molly Weasley... Ainda existia Harry James Potter!

- Mas... Eu não quero ser um obstáculo na vida de vocês!

- Mas você não é... Só não queria que confundisse as coisas... Eu gosto dela como namorada... E você como melhor amiga!

Ouvir isso era pior do que um soco no estômago, mas era bom falar com ele novamente.

- Vamos parar com isso... Vou conversar com a Gina e a gente vai voltar a ser como antes, certo? Só quero que você supere tudo isso... E não quero que continue perdendo aulas por minha culpa! Vai acabar repetindo o ano! – brincou.

Hermione concordou e passou os braços em redor ao seu pescoço, dando-lhe um abraço bem apertado de amigo para amigo.

Harry no mesmo dia foi conversar com Gina mas o resultado foi mais brigas para variar, Hermione não estava se importando muito, afinal, Gina estava começando a fazer um papel ridículo de namorada obcecada e ciumenta, chegava a ser ridículo. Hermione não tinha feito nada e estava sendo punida por isso, era muito injusto...

**Como duele verte suspirar**

_Como dói te ver suspirar_

**Por quien no te hace feliz**

_Por quem não te faz feliz_

**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti**

_Se soubesse que posso morrer por você_

**Por ti...**

_Por você..._

A resposta de Krum veio na véspera do final de semana, para a alegria de Hermione que já estava arrumando outros planos em Hogsmeade para não ficar sozinha. E claro, ele havia aceitado.

Hermione passou quase a noite inteira se arrumando para dar motivos a Krum de ser elogiada, e como ele não economizava nas palavras, esperava que o melhor viesse.

Ela desceu sozinha para o Salão Principal, tomou café com os amigos de antigamente mesmo que o silêncio fosse sepulcral, Rony e Luna eram os únicos que estavam boiando na história.

- Vou indo – disse Hermione limpando os lábios com o guardanapo e retirando da bolsa algum tipo de brilho labial.

- Vai encontrar com alguém? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Sim! Vitor Krum vem me visitar!

- Jura? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando – Posso ver ele também?

Luna deu um chute por debaixo da mesa.

- Au! – gemeu ele – Eu só queria atualizar o meu autógrafo! – murmurou chateado.

- Hermione quer um encontro a sós, certo? – perguntou Gina arregalando as sobrancelhas para a amiga.

- É... Isso mesmo, Gina! – disse Hermione sorridente com a ajuda da amiga e fez um "jóia" para ela com as mãos – Tchau, a gente se vê por lá!

Harry pareceu um pouco desconfortável com a notícia e não falou muito durante o restante do café da manhã e a viagem.

Hermione foi uma das primeiras a chegar em Hogsmeade e pelo fato de estar muito frio, pegou uma blusa bem bonita que tinha comprado em Paris nas férias, usando também uns colares muito bonitos combinando com seus brincos de argola.

Krum estava conversando com um grupo de meninas em sua volta, Hermione o avistou de longe e correu em sua direção. Ele deu espaço entre as garotas e abraçou-a, até mesmo girou a garota no ar.

Ele estava muito bonito, usando roupas de pelúcia. Estava mais alto, forte, parecia um homem de verdade e não mais um garoto. A barba estava bem ralinha em seu rosto.

- Ss...Saudades... Hermione! – ele conseguiu pronunciar o seu nome corretamente, devia ter treinado, claro!

- Como tem passado, Vitor? – disse ela passando o braço pelo dele – Faz tempo que não me escreve!

- Tenho estado muito ocupado – e à medida que falava mostrava o seu inglês melhorando – Viajando muito...

- Obrigado por dar preferência a sua amiga aqui – disse contente.

Ele sorriu.

- Está muito bonita, Hermione... Cresceu bastante!

- Ah! Obrigada! – ela corou de leve mesmo que estivesse preparada para receber esses elogios – Estou com um pouco de frio... Vamos tomar café? Conheço um lugar divertido... Chama Madame Pudfoot!

- O que você decidir está bom para mim!

- Então vamos...

**Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante**

_Inalcançável como uma estrela tão distante_

**Un amor casi imposible**

_Um amor quase impossível_

**Invisible como el aire**

_Invisível como o ar_

**Eres tan inalcanzable**

_Você é tão inalcançável_

Eles foram conversando e chegaram ao estabelecimento que estava bem quentinho e cheio de casais, mesmo sendo um pouco cedo. Eles pegaram um lugar bem reservado porque Vitor não queria ser reconhecido.

Vitor e Hermione entrosaram em uma conversa particularmente gostosa e logo estavam falando sobre os romances.

- Aposto que deve estar chovendo de garotas aos seus pés...

- Ah! – ele corou de leve – Non muitas!

- Chegou a namorar durante esse tempo?

- Seis meses! – respondeu com o olhar firme – Uma francesa muito parecida com Fleur!

- Ah! Legal... Não gosta mais dela?

- Fiquei com outras depois disso – murmurou terminando de tomar o chocolate quente – E você... Como anda com os relacionamentos?

- Solteira de tudo! – disse caindo na risada, ele fez uma cara de quem sabia que ela estava mentindo – É sério... Eu... Eu só beijei uns três garotos depois que fiquei com você!

- Eu... Eu duvido!

- Não, é verdade sim – disse ela enumerando – Fiquei com um garoto nas férias do sexto ano... Ele era trouxa, obviamente! O outro foi durante o sexto ano... McClagan, estuda em Hogwarts, mas foi só um beijo mesmo, graças a Merlin...

- E o outro...? – perguntou Krum querendo que ela continuasse.

- Foram nas férias agora... O irmão gêmeo de Rony, Fred... Mas foi sem querer... E ninguém sabe disso!

- Oh! Talvez eu me lembre dele – disse Krum assentindo – Eram os ruivos, certo? Brincalhões... Conversei com eles no Baile de Inverno!

Krum apertou a mão de Hermione na mesa.

- Eu... Eu tenho sentindo tanta saudade de você durante esse tempo todo – ela corou de leve ao sentir a mão esquentar.

- Eu... Eu também senti saudade – disse Hermione – Foi muito tempo... E eu... Eu adoro estar com você.

Krum ergueu as mãos pelo rosto da garota e puxou-o para mais perto, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

**Tan sublime como un angel**

_Tão sublime como um anjo_

**Un amor casi imposible**

_Um amor quase impossível_

**Como fuego que no arde**

_Como fogo que não queima_

**Te me as vuelto inalcanzable...**

_Você se tornou inalcançável_

Harry tinha acabado de cruzar a porta quando viu Vítor beijando Hermione calorosamente. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto instantaneamente.

**Inalcanzable...**

_Inalcançável..._

**Inalcanzable...**

_Inalcançável..._

**Inalcanzable...**

_Inalcançável..._

**Nota do Autor: **_Desculpa ficar tanto tempo sem postar... Estava faltando criatividade... Quem sabe com muitas reviews eu não posto o próximo em breve. Beijos e abraços. _


End file.
